


What Can Possible Happen in a Year?

by Azure_rift



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Art, Background Relationships, Exchange Student, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, Lessons, Love Triangle, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, New Places, Romance, School, Story, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_rift/pseuds/Azure_rift
Summary: Elwin's enjoyed his life, amazing friends and a his dream study; what more could he ask for? Things seemed to be going well for him until he was brought to the Devidom as an exchange student. throughout the year he struggles to adept to the current predicament and face many obstacles he never imagined... at least he is in good company for the time being
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Lessons and Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i never written a fan fiction before so i hope this one comes out alright. i am nervous to see how this will be perceived by anyone who reads this. feedback and comments are appreciated and ill try to reply to them. thank you for reading
> 
> ~there might be more notes at the end

The lecture hall is packed, the only sound being produced is the professor speaking. Elwin is currently tuned out focusing on his sketch… well he is not completely unfocused. As the professor continues on with their lesson Eliwn is finalizing the detail on the heart he just drew. Adding depth into the left atrium and the highlights to the aorta he hears the person next to him whisper. 

“Hey, i know we’re currently studying the circulatory system and path of blood but shouldn't you be taking notes?” 

Elwin never really cared enough to learn her name, he has his own study group of 6 people in this class so the rest of the students are irrelevant. His pencil drops as he turns to look at the woman who felt the need to comment on his actions. 

“Shouldn't you be paying attention and not worrying about me? I can hear our professor just fine and I already know a lot about the heart. Maybe next time you decide to put your unwanted input take your own advice” he responds and flashes her a small smile 

Before she could say something back Elwin continued his sketch; all she could do is scoff and finish her notes. His day has been quite long and he cannot wait to finish his last class. Elwin looks at his phone and notices a couple of texts and other notifications but focuses on the time. Seems his teacher decided to go overtime and speak 13 more minutes then needed. For most students this was their last class for the day but Elwin really wants to leave so he can head home and relax. He glares back at the woman next to him, then to his sketch and finally to the Professor. Seems like his glare worked cause soon after the professor clears his throat and finishes his last statement. The lecture hall is then flooded with the sound of 200+ students rustling their pages and packing up. Luckily for Elwin he already packed his stuff up a half an hour ago. 

Elwin then puts his bag over his shoulder and gets up, walking down his row he notices his desk neighbour still packing so he walks over. 

“Hope you have a good weekend, maybe i could borrow your notes later?” he says to her while passing bye then laughs. 

As he leaves the lecture hall, he sees a couple of his friends and heads towards them. His friend group is fairly diverse in appearance and studies but they enjoy each other's company. Looking at his friends he couldn't help but smile; Rebecca is the one he notices first, her undergraduate is almost as basic as her attire but it suits her. She loves reading books and oftens helps the people in their friend group when it comes to essays and reports. Elwin doesn't understand anyone's desire to be an english major but it’s not his decision. Next he sees Jasper, his build is nothing compared to his ego. Although he is muscular and broad he breaks stereotypes studying physics and math. Jasper is a handsome young man on top of his muscles and intelligence; he believes he is one of the greatest people in the whole school. Finally there is Silas… he is too shy for someone who is studying drama. Silas is a very sweet man, he often shuts himself in but throughout the last couple months he has become more open. Elwin spends a couple more seconds looking at them and continues his route to them. 

“Well, well, well. Isn't it our favorite emo! How was physiology?” Rebecca says drawing the attention of the two males next her. 

“Ha ha. How nice of you” Elwin responds before stopping in front of the three “class was fine, just boring so i decided to draw a bit which then caused some annoying bitch to feel the need to lecture me… i wasn't even paying attention to the lecture i was supposed to so i’m still confused on why she thought i'd listen to hers”. 

“Do you always have to complain about everything? You also could try and be nicer ya know” she says as she then flicks Jasper

Jasper swats her hand away and pokes her shoulder. 

“Ya know, that’s quite informal for someone who's studying english. Also I am a super nice person. Today is just an off day and im getting annoyed easily” 

“I don't have to speak as if I'm writing in a letter to the queen or any important figure. I could enjoy some casual speech when i'm with everyone” Rebecca continues to flick Jasper and switches over to Solias as he moves closer to Elwin 

“Speaking of everyone. Where is the rest of the group?’ Elwin asks as he just notices that 4 other people are not here

“Abby and Candace probably left already and are almost at their place. Not entirely sure where Victor is but he might still be in class and shouldn't you know where Felix is?” Jasper finally joins the conversation. His final statement causes him to smirk as he looks at Elwin. 

Now it was Elwins turn to hit Jaspar, but instead of a couple flicks he punched Jaspers bicep three times. Each time his fist comes into contact with Jasper he laughs and lightly pushes the other guy back. Before Elwin could do anything else Solias finally speaks 

“Sorry to intrude on whatever is going on but i need to use the restroom” everyone looks at solias and stops what they’re doing then smle. 

“Alright, lets go to the washroom then” Jasper said grabbing elwins arm and dragging him down the hall

“You guys don't have to come. I was just telling you three before i just walked off” Solias says jogging lightly to catch up to the other boys. 

“We know, but I have to piss to and Elwin can't be alone with Rebecca with his current attitude” Jasper clarified while pushing the door open with a grin.   
“Nothing is wrong with my attitude. You two just do what you guys need to, I'm going to wash my face quickly” Elwin says as he struggles to get out of Jasper's grasp. 

As Elwin makes his way to the sink. He sees his two friends in the mirror. As soon as he gets to the faucethe soaks his hands and cups some water splashing it over his face. The cool water felt refreshing on his skin, he did it a second time then looked at his reflection. He would say he is sort of attractive, he is currently 19 and his skin looks clear. Jasper and Solias are almost done and Elwin continues to look at himself. his dark black hair is a nice contrast to his skin, he has a couple of facial piercings that accentuate his features (lip, nose and eyebrow). The longer he looks at himself he notices things he did not earlier this mornings he lightly glides his fingers over his skin leading up to his eyes. His is a deep trance until Jasper knocks him out of it when he approaches him.

“Fixing you eyeliner? Thought you'd know not to do that better than anyone else” Jasper admired as he then washed his hands. Soon after Solias joined the other two and cleaned up also

“I'll have you know my eyeliner doesn't smudge when it comes in contact with anything. This is some expensive shit but i doubt you'd know that” Elwin retorts as he goes to open the door for the two others 

“Well i'm sorry i don't need to purchase cosmetics. I'm just naturally attractive” this comment made Elwin snort but decided to ignore it, not wanting to have this conversation. As the three boys left the washroom Rebecca stood there waiting with a new person. 

“Very nice of you three to just abandon me. I was all alone and could have been kidnapped!” Rebecca groaned in an over dramatic tone 

“Kidnapped? In the middle of a university hallway?” Rwlin responded with confusion in his voice 

“Yes! A very crowded hallway that people pass by. No one pays attention here and i could have easily gotten taken away” Rebecca didn't stop with her dramatic complaints. “Thankfully i ran into someone who would never leave me alone.. Right Felix?” 

Elwin didn't know that the person next to Rebecca was Felix. He stood there for a moment and stared, blinking periodically and looking at the two speaking before Felix had a chance 

“Don't acknowledge whatever she has to Felix. It's not worth anyone's time to feed into her nonsense” he blurted out and smiled at them 

“Oh my, what happened to you today? Someone seems much more angsty than usual. Does little Ellie need a time out?” Felix cued as he walked over and hugged Elwin. That comment made Elwin groan in disgust and squirm between the hug until he gave in, hugging him back.   
“Well as much as a pleasure this is, i would really like to go home so i could finish my work and then have a nice relaxing weekend. So if you guys would gladly excuse me, i'll be heading out now.” Elwin stated as he pried Felix’s arms off. “ill message you guys when i get home and maybe everyone could hang out on sunday or something. Bye everyone” he finished giving no time for anyone to respond before walking down the hall at a quick pace until he heard the sound of someone's feet running to catch up. 

“Wait for me! You won't mind if I walk with you for a bit? I didn’t get to see you at all today”  
Elwin does not need to look beside him to know who's there. The voice is recognizable enough.

“Sure Felix. I wouldn't mind one bit.. But it is getting sorta late so could we possibly hurry?” he asked as Felix just nodded and wrapped an arm around him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk back to Elwins apartment took longer than he hoped for. Felix thought that since Elwin had a bad day that the two of them would walk through a trail before getting to their destination. Although Elwin complained a bit through the walk, he didn't mind the delay at all it was a crisp autumn evening and was his favorite type of weather for walks. Halfway through the trail Felix led Elwin through the woods into a little clearing but as they got there Felix watched the expression of Elwins face change into a huge smile. In Front of the two boys there was a small graveyard with a variety of different headstones. Elwin’s eyes lit up under the moonlight and he turned around to see Felix smiling at him. 

“I know you always wanted to go to a graveyard with me. I wasn’t planning on bringing you here so soon but since your day seemed to be bad i thought now would be a good time… it's a lot prettier than i thought it would be; especially at night” Felix explained as his hands fidget with one another. Elwin was able to tell he was embarrassed but the smile on his face made Felix smile back

“I- i don't know what to say. Felix… thank you so much. This is a wonderful surprise” Elwin admired the sight of the different tones of stones adjacent to the duo. His eyes fixed on the burial place. “Could we go a little closer? I know you aren't exactly comfortable with this sort of stuff” 

Felix then grabbed hold of the others hand and started to walk closer to the graves “if i wasn’t that comfortable i wouldn't have brought you here or even found this place. Lets go but we shouldn't stay for too long… it's getting late” 

Felix and Elwin walked around the old old graveyard for a while until Elwin started to yawn. After that Felix was quite persistent on taking him back home, it only took an extra 25 minutes to get back to the apartment. Elwin used his fob to enter the foyer, as he walked to the elevator he noticed Felix walked in but didn't follow him to the elevator.

“Do you want to spend the night? We could watch a movie or something, homework might have to happen tomorrow” Elwin offered and Felix obliged and walked over to him. 

The elevator didn't take long to get to the main floor, but the lift to the 18th floor took a little while. When they entered Elwins apartment he immediately turned on the lights and noticed that it was 10:53. Both boys took off their jackets and shoes, Felix walked over to the couch while Elwin got some water for them. When Elwin came into the living room felix was playing with one of the many stuffed animals on the couch. 

“You could choose the movie, i’m okay with anything” Elwin said breaking the silence as he put down their drinks 

“Are you sure? You won't complain like a child this time?” Felix joked as he smirked. He got up off the couch and walked over to the collection of films Elwin owned. Felix sat on the floor and looked through them until he saw a movie he loved. “Would ‘Scott pilgrim’ be alright with you?” he asked 

“If it wasn't okay I wouldn't own it” Elwin responded with a laugh. He watched Felix gently take it out and put it in the DVD player. While the movie started Felix didn't move from the floor, this confused Elwin. “Are you gonna stay on the floor like a good dog or will you come back here?” This statement caused Felix to throw the closest object at him. 

The two sat together solemnly until the movie ended, halfway through Elwin got cold and brought over a blanket. Elwin got up and turned off the T.V while the credits rolled, it was now 1 in the morning and he is really feeling tired. He tidies up and turns off the lights, after everything was in an organized manner he led Felix to his bed and the two laid down for a bit, cuddling up to one another. Before they passed out the two spoke a little about their day. 

“Thank you for the evening. I had a wonderful time” Elwin murmured while he snuggled into Felix's chest 

“Well I wanted to make my boyfriend's day slightly better. I'm Glad it worked” Felix consoled as his arms wrapped around Elwins side. “You should sleep though, i'm getting tired and it is late” he continued as his eyes shut 

“I will, goodnight Felix. i love you” Elwin responded as he peacefully drifted towards sleep 

“Good night love, i'll see you in the morning” Felix said just before he passed out himself.

Neither did the two know what was going to happen when they slept. What happened to Elwin seems like a dream… but it is far from subconscious and is real no matter how far fetched it sounds. This upcoming year will not be like anything Elwin has experienced.


	2. Welcome to the Devildom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Elwin finally gets brought into the Devildom and meets most of the brothers. this was fun to write. as i am writing i am going through each chapter in game. i don't want to site it word for word but there will be some text thrown throughout.

It's dark, Elwin’s eyes are still closed but he can tell he’s no longer in his bed. As his eyes slowly open he notices multiple different men looking down at him. Turning his head to look at his surroundings, the room is huge with many chairs facing a large desk. candles line the desk and other areas causing the space to be dimly lit; purple banners are hung behind the figures across from him. He has never seen or been in this room before. Elwin always thought he was tall but looking up at the strangers made him rethink that. Each man looked different, just before Elwin was able to ask some questions the one in the middle started speaking. 

“Welcome to the devildom, Elwin” the one in red explains 

With that statement, Elwin only got more confused. ‘Devildom? Where the hell am i? I’ve never heard of this place before and I am positive this isn't a dream’. With all the questions running through his head, the same man was able to read Elwin’s expressions. 

“A bit shocked? That's only natural. You wake up in an unfamiliar place with all of us here but i'm glad you finally arrived”. The male in red is doing his best to console Elwin but the lack of any explanation is making him more uneasy. “It might take you a while to adjust to the Devildom as a human but don't worry-” His sentence was soon abandoned as Elwin finally spoke cutting him off. 

“Devildom? Is this some sort of joke? Can we stop joking around and actually tell me where i am?” the boy sneered at the man in front of. Annoyance present in his voice. This outburst made a few of the others snicker and laugh; that reaction is only making Elwin more mad. 

‘Elwin… i have just explained to you where you are. I suppose i should introduce myself then answer any questions you have”. Even with the sheer attitude Elwin is giving the stranger he didn't seem to mind, he gave Elwin a smile and continued on. “My name is Diavolo, I'm the ruler of all demons, and all here know me. One day i shall crowned king” 

This little introduction makes Elwin giggle, as Elwin sets his eyes on Diavolo he notices the serious tone on his face. Even more unsure he tries to think of a reasonable explanation for this predicament. ‘This has to be some sort of prank. Felix must have orchestrated it a while ago, the date must have been a ruse… but i've never heard or seen Felix mention anyone who looks like these people’. 

Diavolo then continues explaining the location to Elwin and what room they are currently in. Apparently this whole building is an academy intended for demons all around the Devildom. The appearance of the space Diavolo and the others are occupying makes sense now, it’s a council chamber where the student council conduct meetings for the academy. Elwin still doesn't understand what's going on but he is thankful that his kidnappers gave him some information on his ‘whereabouts’. Although Elwin is contemptuous, he still wants to know why he is currently at the ‘Devildom’ and what his purpose is. 

“Please answer me this… why exactly am i here?” annoyance starting to show again as Elwin questions Diavlo. Just before the demon prince has a chance to respond the male with black hair next to him speaks. 

“I will explain everything to you” the darken male intrudes. But just like every other answer Elwin is looking for, someone cuts the speaker off with some unnecessary facts.

“This is Lucifer. He is the Avatar of pride, also the vice president of the council. Not only is he an exquisite demon he is my most trusted friend’. As Diavolo introduced Lucifer, it seems to make him uncomfortable; the expression on Lucifer's face speaks for itself. 

Ignoring Diavolos statement, Lucifer continues speaking to Elwin and welcoming him on behalf of the rest of the council. As the two bigger males continue to dance around Elwins repeating question, annoyance is finally impacting how he speaks to the duo. 

“Can you guys answer my god damn question?!” he shouts. This only seems to amuse everyone in the council. After being compared to some other person Lucifer finally starts explaining what is happening. 

It was a short tangent but everything Elwin asked seemed to be answered. His understanding is that Diavolo (ruler of Devildom and all demons) wants to improve the relationship between three places; the human world, Devildom and the Celestial Realm. This only makes Elwin more confused, two representatives from each world get sent to another place? Elwin is still convinced this is a joke but a quick glance outside proves otherwise; no place on earth would be this dark nor look like this. As Elwin finally wraps his head around Lucifer's explanation, he realizes a couple things. One, he didn't sign up for any sort of exchange program. Secondly, it seems as if he cannot contact anyone from home. And finally… a whole year here? He can't just disappear for a year with no explanation to his friends or loved ones. Lucifer reassures that he will not leave Elwin to fend for himself through the year and that he shall stay in his house under his brother's protection. 

The lack of description about this new demon was not reassuring but moments later Elwin is given a phone. 

“This will be your mobile device while living here. This phone only works in the Devildom and already has all the contacts you will need, go ahead and call Mammon”

Elwin graciously takes the phone from Lucifer and immediately goes to the contacts. His finger gliding on the screen swiping down looking for the previously mentioned demon, looking through the contacts there seemed to be a decent amount. Finally, Elwin finds Mammon's contact and begins the call. The room was silent as the phone rang a couple times until finally he heard a voice answer.

“Yooo.” was all the demon said. The choice of casual speak made Elwin think this call was going to last a while so he decided to get straight to the point. 

“Hello Mammon, i was told to call you and request that you come to the student council office. Your brother lucifer said that you'll be in charge of me for a while so it would be appreciated if you hurry. Thank you” Elwins response didn't seem to make the Demon happy. Yelling from the other end was heard throughout the entire council room

“Quit fooling around, who are you?! And what do you mean ‘be in charge of you’” Mammon hissed. Elwin doesn't want to deal with this right now so he decided to say a couple more things before handing the phone to lucifer. 

“My name Is Elwin. Apparently I'm a new exchange student… you are very obnoxious and i don't want to deal with this right now. Talk to you brother and he shall explain it, Byeee!” Elwin said in a sweet tone; but before Mammon could retort, Lucifer was on the phone 

“Mammon, you have ten seconds to get here or els-” and before Lucifer could finish the call ended. Lucifer then looked at Elwin and handed his phone back to him with a smirk. “I've never seen anyone speak to a demon like that, especially a high ranking one…”

Diavolo took the moment of silence to speak. “I would understand if you’re feeling anxious relying on someone you haven't even met yet but he will not be the only one to look after you. Lucifer, I think it’s time you introduce brothers to Elwin, wouldn't you say?” 

This statement made Elwin remember that it isn't just the three of them in this room. Drawing his attention back at the huge desk he looks at the others sitting in their chairs. An audible sigh came from Lucifer as he turned his head to look at his brothers then back at Elwin. 

“Ya know, you should be honoured to introduce me as your younger brother. I'm sweet, charming and -” before the brunette could finish Lucifer glared at him causing the younger sibling to stop. 

“This is Asmodeus, he is the third youngest and the avatar of lust, next to him is-” just as Lucifer did to Asmodeus, The younger one spoke cutting him off. 

“I can't believe you, just skimming over me, I deserve a true introduction” Asomdeus sounds almost as dramatic as Rebecca. But at least he know she isn’t serious 

This time it was the Blondes turn to speak. “At least he didn't ignore altogether”

Lucifer seemed to ignore the two speaking and continued on with their introduction  
“That one is Satan, he might look responsible and king but looks are often deceiving here at the Devildom, his smiles are often an act” 

“Quit saying such things, you will scare away the poor boy” Satan then takes Elwins hand and looks at him “as avatar of pride, Lucifer enjoys talking ill about his brothers” 

Elwin shakes Satan's hand then turns to Diavolo.   
“As believable as 4 of the 7 deadly sins being here is… you’re telling me that this one is Satan and Lucifer is his older brother? I always assumed that they were the same person”. What Elwin said seemed to anger the two previously mentioned.

“And I always assumed that humans cared about their lives. I am nothing like that arrogant brother of mine, while he focuses on putting most of us down I spend my time in a useful manner” Satan snapped but tried to hold his kind demeanor. The grip on Elwins hand   
“Lucifer, I'm hungry, when can i eat?” the male previously mentioned groaned holding his tightened only for a moment but Satan let go soon after he noticed the discomfort the other one was showing. 

“Satan. Enough” Lucifer warned the younger one. “Allow me to continue with introductions. The final brother is the one with orange hair. His name is Beelzebub and like the rest of us he is the avatar of-” just as he was about to finish Beelzebub spoke   
stomach 

“And I told you before we started the meeting. You can eat when we get home” Elwin is able to tell that Lucifer preferred it when his siblings were quiet, his tone and demeanor changed the more each spoke. “My apologies Elwin. Shall I continue? Beelzebub is the avatar or gluttony… you could have already guessed.” the man continued focusing his attention to the human 

All Elwin did for a response was huh and sarcastically say “really? I never would imagine that the one who is famished would be the avatar representing hunger.” Satan looked back down with a smile and laughed 

“I truly like this one. Much more different than the other human we have. He has more… spunk to his attitude” once again satan flashes him a smile but stopped speaking giving Lucifer a chance. 

“There are a total of 7 brothers. You have met 4 of us right now, mammon should be here shortly and the final one is probably home. Through your stay at the at the Devildom we shall help you to keep you safe, there is even a spot at with them at the house of lamentation”

“House of lamentation? Good grief, sounds like a sad place to stay” Elwin joked hoping that the demons would understand but sadly none seemed to. Lucifer's face twisted in angry having his home mocked but soon changed when Diavolo spoke 

“Haha. yeah the name is strange but their house is nothing like the term. It is actually quite big and pleasant to be in, you should enjoy it there. I assume that you noticed everyone's contact in your new phone, i shall send you a quick message to make sure you got mine”

Elwin looks at his phone waiting for a notification to pop up. Diavolo is completely different in personality than the demon brothers, he seems more carefree and kind. As the text message sends a loud slamming of the door alerts the occupants of the room. Turning his head, Elwin sees a tan male rushing into the room, white hair looking messy. Upon the loud sentence the male is bent over out of breath, after a couple of seconds he stands up and looks around. 

“ WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUMAN! you have a lot of nerve calling me and giving me orders. For payment I'll accept any form of money or valuables you have.”Mammon shouted, not caring about anyone else in the room. 

Elwin takes a moment to look at the new demon. Seems he doesn't like it when someone talks back… Elwin could have some fun with that. He looks at Mammon giving his best innocent eyes before finally speaking. 

“How about I give you some soap and lessons on proper cleaning? You smell so bad it's making my stomach turn.” and with that being said Elwin knew he hit a nerve. 

“Now listen human. If you want to live i recommend shutting your mouth before i eat you” Mammon is furious with Elwins response and tries to give his most intimidating look.

“That is a wonderful idea Mammon. Why don't you take your own advice before I punch you” Lucifer finally joined the conversation, just as he finished speaking he punched Mammon on the shoulder. 

“Owwww, i was gonna stop talking. No need to punch me ya know” the pain on his face was pretty funny. Mammon starts to rub his shoulder as the others begin to speak about him. 

Most of what the demons had to say about their brother wasn't the nicest; apparently the avatar of greed stays true to his name. The part that made Elwin laugh was when Amodeus and Lucifer start referring to Mammon as a masochist. It is pitiful that someone with such a high ego allows his emotions to get the better of him. Mammon seems almost like a character from any show; loud, over the top and fun to mess with. 

“I have a task for you Mammon, I'm putting my full trust in you to take care of this human for the year. You are the only one who can do this; Beel would probably eat him and Satan is… well Satan.” Lucifer explains to Mammon until suddenly an eerie aura surrounds Lucifer causing his younger brother to yelp in panic. “You aren't thinking about disobeying an order I entrust you with, right?” this surely seemed to work, Mammon shot up in proper position and looked at Lucifer. 

“I hate you guys, fine i will do it. Alright?!” the white haired boy sighed. After he agrees to Lucifer's agreement the demon looks over and speaks to the human “allright, now listen up as much as i don't want to look after you, it seems i have no choice. Understand I'm an important demon whose time shouldn't be wasted. Just promise me you won't cause any trouble”. 

The conversation between Mammon and Elwin makes the human smile. Does this demon think Elwin will listen to him? Just like the last time Elwin flashed Mammon a smile and a pure look before responding. 

“If you’re so important then why are you on babysitting duty?” Elwin laughs at his own statement. An uproar of the other demons is heard in the background as Mammon growls. 

“Before the two of you leave. Elwin, I need you to complete all your given school work and tasks throughout the year, if there are any issues then myself or one of the smarter brothers will help you.” the eldest explained what to expect from the task and what to do. “And that is all or an introduction. We shall see each other later today” 

And with that, Mammon looked at the Human with annoyance and motioned him to follow the demon to the door. What a strange day and introduction to a program Elwin doesn't remember signing up for, he hopes this doesn't impact his actual school life in the human world. Just before the two leave, thoughts of Felix and the others rush through Elwins head, hoping his disappearance is somewhat explained to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hopes for the first chapter was to make it consist of every task in one lesson. but that didn't exactly go a plan and the first three seemed to take up this whole chapter. hopefully i will be able to work though the rest wont have that much plot points. 
> 
> ~thanks so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is sort of a prologue. i didn't want to start with Elwin jumping into the devildom, i thought it would be good to give some background information as well as what happened the day before he was brought to the brothers. i had a blast writing and cant wait improve. thanks again for taking the time to read this


End file.
